


I Find A Haven in Your Arms

by Zoa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Zombie AU, non-wolf AU, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa





	I Find A Haven in Your Arms

Derek Hale collapsed on the grassy ground of the last safe place in the United States, possibly the entire continent of North America. He greedily drank the water offered him by the men who had escorted Derek’s small group inside the concrete walls of Haven. They had been traveling for two years. They had survived the undead for two years. Many of them had died. Some had been bitten and turned, others were eaten, a few ended it before either reality could take hold. Derek had done his best to lead them to Haven. They needed a leader and though he wasn’t sure he could do it, he would do his best. He had been their last hope. They had been what kept him alive.

 

* * *

 

Stiles and Derek had been watching the local channel when the first news of the virus broke. Stiles had been the one to say they needed to get out of town first. Derek had thought it was all an overreaction, that the CDC would get things under control. It wasn’t until a woman in their building attacked and ate her own husband that he realized how wrong he was. He and Stiles had immediately packed only their essentials up and headed for the nearest airport, along with the rest of their city. As they waited in the line for the last plane out, Stiles attempted to call his dad again and again, but to no avail. He started to panic, and Derek pulled him close and held him tightly.

“Breathe, Stiles,” he whispered, as calmly as he could. “Match my breathing. In. Out. In. Out.” After a minute or so, Stiles was calm again.

“Okay, yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.” He nodded and sniffed, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. His face was pale, terrified. “What if he’s gone, Derek?”

“He’s fine,” Derek had told him. “He’s your dad. He’s Sherriff Stilinski. He’ll be just fine.” But Derek wasn’t sure if he believed that himself. This new virus was unlike anything the world had seen, and it was spreading so fast. Faster than Derek thought they could realistically escape.

Sudden cries and screams came from the other side of the terminal, and chills of stark terror went up Derek’s spine. He had heard those screams before, on TV, and on the street. He felt Stiles grip his arm tightly and that made him move. He grabbed Stiles hand, abandoned their bags, and started to stride away from the screams. Other people were getting the same idea, none too calmly. The tide of panicked bodies pushed Stiles and Derek forward and apart. The screams from the other side of the terminal were getting louder and louder, and a great roar began to match them. The sound of even more people rushing to get away from the undead horde growing behind them. He felt Stiles’ grip on his hand loosen and turned toward him.

“Don’t let go.” He saw fear on Stiles’ face, an expression that would burn into his brain, just before the screaming crowd forced them apart. Panic rose in Derek’s throat and he reached in vain for Stiles, trying to grab onto anything.

“Derek!”

“Stiles! Stay with me!”

“I love you!”

Derek’s reply was lost in a new wave of screams and pounding feet. That day was the worst day of his life. The day he lost Stiles.

 

* * *

 

“How far have you come?” The leader of Haven asked Derek, kneeling down beside him on the grass. Derek drank the lost drop from the canteen of water before answering.

“As far as I can estimate, at least a thousand miles.”

Haven’s mayor raised his brows in surprise. “No one who’s made it here before has ever traveled that far. Your group is something special.”

Derek looked at the people he had come with, mostly young adults, who now looked the happiest they had been since he met them. He smiled a little himself. “Yeah, they are.”

The man beside him smiled and stood up, holding his hand out to Derek. “Come on, I’ll show you where you all can get some real food.”

Derek needed no more encouragement than that and gladly accepted the hand. “Thanks.”

Haven’s leader nodded and led Derek and his little group to a large building that looked like a former warehouse, and it was filled with tables, chairs, and most importantly, food. Derek’s kids (as he’d taken to referring to them in his head) made a bee line for the largest pile of food. Derek stood back and watched. His thoughts inevitably traveled to more sober areas. He was shaken out of those sad ideas when he heard someone laugh. Initially he thought it was one of the kids, but on second thought it sounded nothing like them. He looked around, the familiarity of the sound making his heart race.

It couldn’t be...

“Stiles!”

Derek made his way across the floor of the warehouse, and at the sound of his voice, the figure he knew so well turned so fast, Derek felt sure he’d complain of whiplash later.

“Der-!”

Before Stiles could finish speaking Derek pulled him into a tight embrace and was kissing him the way he had wished for again and again ever since he thought Stiles was gone. Even though he was covered in grime and blood, mud and who-knew-what-else, Derek felt Stiles readily return the hug and kiss. When they both finally pulled away, breathless, Derek looked at Stiles tenderly, unbelieving.

“I thought I had... I thought you were...”

“A zombie?” Stiles grinned. “Yeah, no such luck. I had to stay alive. I would’ve sucked as a zombie. They’d have kicked me out of the zombie corps!”

Derek laughed and kissed Stiles again. “I missed those shitty jokes so much,” he whispered.

“You must have!” Stiles exclaimed. “You never laughed at them before! Either that, or I’ve gotten _really_ good.” He smiled, pleased with himself. “So. Damn. Good.”

“You’re so full of yourself.”

“I’m awesome.”

“I never got tell you I love you.”

“You didn’t have to.”

Derek smiled and pulled Stiles once more into his arms, vowing to himself to never let him go again. 


End file.
